Estaciones
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuatro historias distintas, diferentes personajes. Todos ellos tienen algo que decir /Drabbles. "Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.
1. Primavera

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a sus respectivos cómics.** _ **"**_ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

 **Estación: Primavera**

 **Personajes:** **Rocket Raccon y Groot.**

* * *

Rocket conoció a Groot en circunstancias nada dignas de contar. Solo puede destacar que vio beneficioso el hecho de que fuera enorme y que pudiera estirar sus brazos como ramas. Además de ser muy bobo, lo que le deja el total control de ese árbol.

Siempre se lo repetía: _Eres un idiota._ Rodaba los ojos, bufaba y mostraba molestia por la estupidez de Groot.

Aunque en realidad lo envidiaba. Lo envidiaba por la forma en que la mayoría lo respetaba con solo verlo. Como no se hacia problema por nada. Pero principalmente, envidiaba su ingenuidad, su capacidad de sonreír y hacer sentir al redto mejor.

 _Porque Groot era bueno. No como él; era tarde para él._

Todo cambio cuando se toparon con Quill, Gamora y Drax. Cuando Ronan se sumó a la ecuación, con una gema del infinito. Cuando estaban en una nave apunto de estrellarse y Groot extendía ramas de sí mismo para protegerlos a ellos _cuatro._

 _Groot era demasiado bueno. Incluso para sacrificarse._

Jamás creyó que lloraría y se lamentaría por todo lo que le dijo. Jamás espero que aquel tronco haya hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Por eso, prometió hacer que el sacrificio de Groot valiera la pena. Y cuando el primer brote se dio, cuando vio una pequeña ramita estirarse y bostezar, como si solo hubiera dormido hace poco, lo tomo como una señal: empezar de nuevo.

Porque mientras este pequeño Groot creciera, él le mostraría que también podía ser _bueno._

* * *

 **Primavera como un nuevo inicio.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la lectura y dejen comentario c:**

 **!Nos leemos!**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws**


	2. Invierno

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a sus respectivos cómics.** _ **"**_ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

 **Estación: Invierno.**

 **Personajes:** **Logan/Wolverine  
**

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tanto ha sido que ya no puede ponerle fecha a nada, solo los recuerda por los nombres de los acontecimientos: _"Cuando desperté y no recorde nada", "Cuando conocí a Marie", "Cuando me enamoré de Jean", "Cuando maté a Jean", "Cuando conocí a ese Charles del pasado", "Cuando reclutamos a Peter Maximoff", "Cuando Striker experimentó conmigo"..._

Demasiado tiempo, muchas personas a las que odió y quiso. A las primeras les dejó muy claro que los odiaba, pero al resto...de verdad se lamentaba no haber atesorado los momentos con Rogue, con Charles, el chico veloz y los demas quienes lo soportaron. Pues ahora se encontraba a sí mismo, viendo el ocaso de un planeta que seguía el curso de sus días pese a las pérdidas que él sufrió.

Marie. Peter. Jean. Charles. Scott. Ororo. Hank. Kurt.

Marie. Peter. Jean. Charles. Scott. Ororo. Hank. Kurt.

Marie. Peter...todos.

Solo él los recordaría. Era su encargo y maldición. Su vida era eterna y se llenaría de aquel dolor que jamás se detendría. Y apesar de su capacidad de curarse a sí mismo, nada le sanaría de sus ausencias y de todo lo que pudo ser. Era un tonto por creer en su momento que todo mejoraría, porque el tiempo siempre fue su enemigo.

Y el tiempo jamás ha perdonado a Logan.

* * *

 **Invierno como el pesimismos y contemplación de las consecuencias de la vida.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, aunque yo mismo me deprimí.**

 **!Nos leemos!**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws**


	3. Otoño

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a sus respectivos cómics.** _ **"**_ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

 **Estación: Otoño.**

 **Personajes:** **Thor/Loki (insinuación thorki)  
**

* * *

De los hijos de Odín, Thor siempre fue considerado el más infantil o inmaduro de ambos. Loki había aprendido a la fuerza que comportarse era una manera de tener la mirada orgullosa de Odin sobre él. En cambio, el primogénito siempre fue él mismo: un cabezota que se dejaba llevar por su arrogancia. Y esta última fue la causa de su exilio, de la destrucción del Bifrost y la pérdida de Loki.

Su exilio en la Tierra lo cambió radicalmente, pero eso no fue suficiente. Tuvo que creer muerto, y después volver a ver a Loki y su actual estado de locura; también debió obligarse a aprisionarlo en Asgard.

Debió sufrir la pérdida; primero su madre, luego su padre, sus amigos, su tierra. Todo eso lo obligó a valorar lo que nunca apreció: una familia y amor incondicional. Le obligó a darse cuenta que Loki estaba solo a pesar de haber crecido en condiciones similares. Que la imagen del _chico perfecto_ que el pelinegro siempre resaltaba, era una pantalla del niño herido y necesitado de atención. SU atención.

Había crecido más en ocho años que en los otros siglos de su existencia. Pero eso fue por todas las personas arrebatadas. Deseó atesorar lo máximo con el hombre de ojos verdes, el que lo complementaba. Pero el destino decidió que le quedaba una prueba más, y eso incluía a la persona que amaba y podía arrancar el mayor grito de dolor interno de su alma.

El destino envió a Thanos y le quitó a Loki. Era una prueba cruel, y decidió enfrentarla de la manera errónea: furioso, dolido y con deseos de venganza. Y para cuando se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión incorrecta de mirar a los ojos al titán al matarlo, el otro chasqueó los dedos. Su arrogancia lo había cegado otra vez. Falló.

Thor jamás fue alguien maduró, pues otras cosas sobresalían de él. Pero por primera vez, hubiera deseado tener aquella característica; aquella con la que Loki tomó la decisión de pagar el precio de sus acciones con su vida y para proteger a la de Thor. Al dios del trueno le faltaba mucho para llegar a eso, pero el costo en su momento fue alto. Demasiado alto.

* * *

 **Otoño como la madurez u ocaso de una vida.**

 **Cada drabble es más deprimente. Debo intentar con algo más alegre, ¿no?**

 **!Nos leemos! Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws**


	4. Verano

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a sus respectivos cómics.** _ **"**_ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

 **Estación: Verano.**

 **Personajes:** **Tony Stark y Peter Parker.  
**

* * *

Tony había envejecido. No era difícil admitirlo para él. Lo notó, como de la noche para la mañana, sus ojos se parecían a los de su padre: amargos, frustrados y necesitados de un buen trago. Se sentía repulsivo.

Pero había algo que impedía que se convirtiera en Howard. Ese era Peter Parker.

Aquel chico dulce, ingenuo y con un futuro brillante. Toda una vida que disfrutar y con miles de oportunidades que Tony le daría. Oh, de eso se aseguraría. De ser aquella figura paterna involuntaria que el chico necesitaba.

Peter era todo lo que Tony nunca fue a su edad. Para sus quince años, estaba despierto a las 3 A.M tomando slguna botella del estante de su padre, en una fiesta y perdiendo la virginidad. Peter no se apresuraba en aquellas cosas: era la imagen viva de la luz y la vitalidad.

Era mágnifico, y temía que cualquier mal paso que él hiciera terminaría por arruinar a aquel niño.

Entonces Happy le llamaba, mandándole los mensajes que Peter dejo en el buzón de voz, diciendo sus acciones buenas del día. _'Señor Stark, hoy ayude a un niño a bajarse de un árbol. El pobrecito tenía miedo a las alturas y lo hizo por un reto. Le dije que no hiciera algo si no quiere y le pagué un helado. Es un buen niño"._

 **"Igual que tú, Peter, igual que tú",** pensó con una sonrisa genuina, que hace mucho Rhodey no veía en su rostro.

De esa manera sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Y protegería, pelearía, con uñas y dientes para proteger a ese ángel que alguien pusó en su camino.

Por Edwin Jarvis que lo haría.

* * *

 **Verano como la juventud y vitalidad (reflejada en Peter y que Tony describe).**

 **Este drabble esta situado en _"Spiderman: Homecomming"_ y antes de aquella película que destrozó nuestro corazón. Si quieres verlo en una visón positiva, ignora que pasó _"Infinity War"_ (?)**

 **!Nos leemos! Espero les hayan gustado estos drabbles.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws**


End file.
